Savin Me
by Shiek 2
Summary: Dark and Krad get separated from Daisuke and Saotshi. Krad goes after Dark and captures him. Who will save Dark! KradDark. With just a little angst thrown into the mix. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay back with another fic.

Random Audience that appears out of nowhere- BOO.

Ahh shaddup. -throws popcorn a them- Anyways I was listening to Nickelback's song Savin Me when I thought of this while I was...Daydreaming. And that's why it's titled Savin Me.

/Daisuke to Dark/

//Dark to Dai//

\Satoshi to Krad\

\Krad to Sato\

**Disclaimer:** I don't own squat. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Nothin.

Dark was standing in a dark alley late at night. He was breathing heavily and leaning on the wall for support. His left arm was wrapped around his side to slow the blood flow from his wound, but it wasn't working very well and blood through his fingers and onto the pavement. Krad landed quietly behind him. Dark turned to face him. Krad smirked.

"I know you were separated from your tamer like me so Satoshi and Daisuke aren't here to save you. So I can take my time in torturing and killing you." With that said Krad lunged for Dark. Dark tried to get away but Krad caught his arm and threw him up against the wall. Krad took his wrists and held them against the wall above his head with one hand. Dark struggled furiously to get away but Krad had him pinned to where he couldn't move.

"Relax Dark-**chan**. We're just going to have some **fun**." Krad leaned forward and whispered in Dark's ear. Dark shuddered.

"Your definition of fun is something to be scared of Krad." Krad laughed maniacally and kneed Dark in his wounded abdomen. Dark hissed in pain and glared at Krad, breathing heavily. Krad smirked and crushed his lips onto Dark's. As Dark sat there trapped he thought back to how this all began.

_Flashback_

_"Daisuke! Come down stairs for a minute, we've got a suprise for you!" Emiko called up the stairs. Daisuke groaned and dragged himself down stairs. Last nights heist had been particularly difficult because Saotshi had changed into Krad. Krad had then proceeded to knock them silly until Dark escaped with the artifact. /What do you think she wants Dark?/_

_//I don't know. It's prolly just another Hikari artifact that needs stealing.//_

_/Aw man!/_

_//Relax Daisuke. If it is you can just sleep while I work.// Daisuke could tell he was smirking._

_/And leave you unsupervised?! I don't think so!/_

_//Suit yourself Daisuke. Just don't come running to me when you fall asleep in class again.//_

_/Shut up Dark! It doesn't happen that often./_

_//Sure. Everyday isn't very often.// Dark replied sarcastically. Emiko cleared her throat to get her son's attention. Daisuke realized he was already down the stairs and had been standing here arguing with Dark in front of his mom while she had just waited for them to finish. "Sorry Mom." Daisuke said sheepishly._

_"That's okay sweetie! Come into the living room. We have a suprise for you!" Emiko beamed. She ushered him into the living room. There Daisuke saw Kosuke, Daiki, With, Towa, and Satoshi._

_//Oi!! What's creepy boy doing here Daisuke?!// _

_/Dark! That's not his name and you know it!/_

_//So he's still weird and...just plain creepy! I think he has a thing for you.//_

_/Oh! Like a present?/ Daisuke asked with false innocence._

_//No Dai-chan. Like a handcuff and playboy fetish thing for you.//_

_/Ew Dark! Don't put those images in my sweet innocent mind./ _

_//Innocent my ass. I've seen your day dreams about creepy boy.// Dark snorted. Daisuke blushed furiously. //See? You can't fool me by pretending to like Riku.//_

_/How did you know?!/_

_//I'm your other half! You don't think I don't know about this stuff?! Sheesh! You really are naiive.//_

_/Shut up./_

_"Are you two boys ready for our suprise?" Emiko asked Daisuke and Satoshi. Both boys nodded. She whipped out something to fast to see what it was. Suddenly a blinding light filled the room. When Daisuke could see again he saw Dark standing next to him and Krad standing next to Satoshi. Krad growled and lunged at Dark. Dark barely avoided him and ran outside and flew away with Krad hot on his heels. Then Krad threw a magical blast at him wounding him and forcing Dark to land. Which is how he wound up trapped by Krad._

_End Flashback_

Dark was starting to feel light headed from the blood loss and Krad still forcefully kissing him. Finally Krad broke away and Dark slumped in his hold as his vision started to blur and darken at the edges. The last thing Dark was Krad's evil smirk before he gave into the darkness and passed out.

End Chapter 1.

Okay reviews are greatly appreciated and I need help deciding if Krad should grow a conscious and save Dark or if Daisuke should save Dark, I just don't know who I want to save Dark. If you review put who you want to save Dark in there. X3


	2. Chapter 2

Since only two people reviewed and one of them didn't know who she wanted to save Dark kahuffstix gets her wish of Krad saving Dark. So everyone who didn't review and don't like Krad and Dark together toooooooooo baaaad fooooor yoooooou. XP

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

Krad caught Dark as he fell. He smirked down at the boy in his arms as his eyes fluttered shut. _'Gods, he's so beautiful. Wait! He's my enemy! I CAN'T have feelings for him. It's impossible! Besides I'm only supposed to care about my self, and I'm not into boys.' _Krad looked Dark over. _' But he does have a rather feminine physique. I suppose it wouldn't be that bad. Very well then he is now mine.' _Krad looked up from his internal battle when he heard a noise and saw someone making their way towards them. Krad growled at the unknown figure approaching them. As the person got closer Krad recognized his red hair. _' The Niwa boy.'_ He thought with disgust. Daisuke started running towards them with a determined look on his face when he saw Dark passed out in Krad's arms. " Stay back or I'll kill him." Krad said pulling out one of his magical feathers. Daisuke stopped when he held the feather against Dark's throat.

"What the hell do you want from Dark, Krad?!" Daisuke snarled angrily. Krad smirked put the deadly feather away and leaned down and deeply kissed the unconscious Dark on the lips.

" Simple. I want him." Krad said smirking as he looked at Daisuke. Dark moaned and shifted restlessly in Krad's arms. Anger flashed in Daisuke's eyes and he lunged toward Krad. Krad dodged then took off flying. "Too bad Niwa. He's mine now." Krad sneered at Daisuke. Daisuke screamed at him until Krad was no longer in his sight. Krad took Dark back to Satoshi's house. He went inside and found Satoshi up and waiting for him. "How did you..." Krad asked trailing off.

"Daisuke called. He's very upset. I'm afraid you'll have to give Dark back to him." Satoshi said coldly to his other half. Krad glared at him angrily.

"He's mine. And NO ONE not even you, Satoshi, will get in the way of what I want." Krad growled. Satoshi's eyes widened and he backed away from Krad, fear visible in his eyes. "I'm glad we had this little talk Satoshi. Now move! " Krad said smirking at the shaking Satoshi. Satoshi nodded numbly and moved out of Krad's path. Krad shot him on last glare before he walked into a guest room, closing the door quietly so as not to wake the unconscious beauty in his arms. Once inside the room Krad gently laid Dark on the bed and examined him. He had done alot of damage to poor Dark. He had countless bruises and cuts but Krad's main concern was the wound in his abdomen that slowly leaked blood. Dark was very pale but his face was flushed. Krad hurried to the bathroom and wet a rag. He came back into the room and placed it on Dark's burning forehead. He stroked Dark's cheek gently. Dark groaned and leaned into Krad's cool touch. His eyes fluttered open momentarily and were turned toward Krad, glazed over in pain, then they fluttered back closed. Krad sighed then ran back to the bathroom to get some bandages and antiseptics. He returned and gently cleaned and bandaged Dark's wounded abdomen. When that was done he looked Dark back over and, finding no more serious injuries, settled for sitting in the chair next to Dark's bed and watching him sleep. Dark would occasionally cry out and mutter things incoherently as a result of his high fever, but Krad would hold his hand or lovingly stroke his violet locks until he was sleeping peacefully. Eventually Krad felt his eyelids grow heavy and he joined Dark in the realm of dreams.

End Ch. 2

Okay I know that was short and I'm sorry but I thought that was a good place to stop. And I know saying Dark has violet locks is weird but I couldn't think if another word. And I know the Satoshi intervention type thing was weird too. I used words bigger than I usually do and it's late so don't kill me if I spelled something wrong because I don't have spellcheck. Pllllllllllease review. It makes me feel all warm inside when you do. Seriously it does! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I'm finally updating this story! Sorry it took so long but I've been busy as hell and haven't had time to work on this one, so I'm very sorry. Please forgive me kahuffstix:)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N.Angel. Wish I did.

Dark slowly turned on his side and realized that was a big mistake. His abdomen immeadiately flared up when he did. He groaned and clutched his wound painfully. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Shhh. It's ok Dark." Dark slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the figure above him. He waited for his blurry vision to clear so he could identify who was comforting and helping him. Finally his vision cleared and he saw blonde hair and cat like golden eyes. He put the two together and tried to remember if he knew anyone that had those distinct qualities. When he realized it was Krad he quickly jerked away from his touch. This action sent waves of pain throughout his entire body. Waves of nausea also hit him. He leaned over the side of the bed and emptied the contents of his stomach. His retching soon turned into dry heaving. Krad rubbed his back soothingly.

"Krad. Where am I? And why am I here with you?"

"Your at Satoshi's house and your here because you were injured."

"Yeah and by you if I remember correctly!" Dark growled at him. Krad shrugged nonchalantly. Dark sighed deeply.

"How long have I been out?"

"3 days." Krad said helping Dark sit up. Dark looked up at him.

"3 days huh? I suppose it's not that bad considering the gaping hole I have in my abdomen." Dark said glaring at him. Krad's face flushed a bright red.

"Let's go get you something to eat. You must be hungry after eating nothing after 3 days." Krad said reaching for Dark. Dark instantly flinched and jerked away before Krad could touch him. He soon found this was a horrible idea as waves of excrutiating pain shot through him, radiating from his wounded abdomen. He curled in on himself clutching the wound tightly in an attempt to get the pain to stop. Krad watched guiltily, afraid to help for fear of causing Dark more pain. Finally Dark's agonizing pain subsided to a dull throb and he fell back on the pillows panting heavily. Krad stepped into his line of vision and he glared up at him heatedly.

"I was only trying to help." Krad said apologetically. They were blanketed by a long akward silence.

"Why?" Dark whispered, staring at the bed.

"What?" Krad asked.

"Why?" Dark asked meeting Krad's eyes with a pierceing gaze. "Why are you helping me? You hate me."

"That's not true! I--" Krad protested, cutting himself off. He reprimanded himself for almost blurting his feelings out to Dark.

"You what?"

"He loves you." A figure shrouded in darkness answered from the door way.

**A/N**: Sorry its so short! Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! Evil cliff hanger.. X3


End file.
